familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Fulton County, Kentucky
Fulton County is the westernmost county of the U.S. state of Kentucky, with its western boundary the Mississippi River. As of the 2010 census, the population was 6,813. Its county seat is Hickman. The county was formed in 1845 from Hickman County, Kentucky and named for Robert Fulton, the inventor of the steamboat. Fulton County residents were largely pro-Confederate during the American Civil War. Forces from both armies passed through the county during different periods of the conflict. Because of imprecise early surveying of Kentucky's southern border, Fulton County is divided into two non-contiguous parts. An exclave on the peninsula in the Kentucky Bend of the Mississippi River can be reached only by road through Tennessee. Fulton County is part of the Union City, TN–KY Micropolitan Statistical Area, which is included in the Martin-Union City, TN-KY Combined Statistical Area. (MO)|border=thin solid #999933}} ]] Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (11%) is water. About of the county is separated in a peninsula from the rest of the state by an oxbow of the Mississippi River, known as the Kentucky Bend or New Madrid Bend, after the city in Missouri on the north side of the river. Travelers going there have to pass into Tennessee by road (there is no bridge from Missouri) and then go north to reach the Kentucky Bend exclave. The lowest point in the state of Kentucky is located on the Mississippi River in Kentucky Bend in Fulton County, where it flows past Kentucky and between Tennessee and Missouri. It is expected that over time, the river will cut across the short neck of the peninsula, cutting it off entirely from Kentucky, with land gradually filling in behind it to connect it to Missouri. Adjacent counties *Mississippi County, Missouri (northwest) *Hickman County (northeast) *Obion County, Tennessee (south) *Lake County, Tennessee (southwest) *New Madrid County, Missouri (west) National protected area *Reelfoot National Wildlife Refuge (part) Major highways * * * * * * * * * * * * * Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 7,752 people, 3,237 households, and 2,113 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 3,697 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 75.12% White, 23.19% Black or African American, 0.12% Native American, 0.31% Asian, 0.32% from other races, and 0.94% from two or more races. 0.72% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 3,237 households out of which 29.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 44.40% were married couples living together, 18.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 34.70% were non-families. 32.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 16.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.32 and the average family size was 2.92. In the county, the population was spread out with 24.90% under the age of 18, 8.90% from 18 to 24, 25.50% from 25 to 44, 23.20% from 45 to 64, and 17.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 87.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 82.00 males. The median income for a household in the county was $24,382, and the median income for a family was $30,788. Males had a median income of $26,401 versus $19,549 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,309. About 20.10% of families and 23.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 32.30% of those under age 18 and 16.00% of those age 65 or over. Politics Education *Fulton County School District *Fulton Independent Schools Media *WENK-AM 1240 "The Greatest Hits of All Time" *WWKF-FM 99.3 "Today's Best Music with Ace & TJ in the Morning" Communities Cities *Fulton *Hickman (county seat) Census-designated place *Cayce Other unincorporated communities * Anna Lynne * Ash Log * Beech Grove * Blue Pond * Bondurant * Brownsville * Crutchfield * Ebenezer * Fish Pond * Harmony * Jordan * Kentucky Bend * Ledford * Liberty * Mabel * Miller * Riceville * Sassafras Ridge * State Line * Stubbs * Tyler * Union * Walnut Grove See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Fulton County, Kentucky References Further reading * L. Otley Pindar, "List of the Birds of Fulton County, Kentucky," The Auk, vol. 6 (1889), pp. 310–316. Category:Fulton County, Kentucky Category:Counties of Kentucky Category:Union City, Tennessee micropolitan area Category:Kentucky counties on the Mississippi River Category:1845 establishments in Kentucky Category:Settlements established in 1845